


Paws

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Sensory Prompts [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Mao Mao's paw gently, yet firmly, grabbed Badgerclops's hand. Sensory prompt 32- soft cat feet.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: Sensory Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782019
Kudos: 25





	Paws

Mao Mao's paw gently, yet firmly, grabbed Badgerclops's hand.

It closed and opened as he purred, sleeping in the badger's lap. It wasn't very often he slept there, but whenever he did, Badgerclops thought it was nice. He kept his hand still as Mao Mao's paw laid there, never moving from that spot. Badgerclops could feel every little scar on his small soft paw, every little line on his toe beans. Each told a story, ones that begged to be told, to be heard by others, and he loved it.

There was much to be told behind those paws that fought every day.


End file.
